mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Cramer vs. Jeff Nader 2
The first round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Nader landed a right uppercut. Nader was winging right hands. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Cramer landed a right uppercut, ate a clipping counter right. Nader landed a right to the body, landed a right and another and another, a right uppercut and a big right to the temple, Cramer was rocked. They clinched. Three thirty-five. Cramer was cut on the left brow. Cramer kneed the body. "Break away!" Three fifteen as Nader broke eating a right uppercut counter. Nader landed two big counter rights, Cramer landed two right uppercuts countering. Three minutes, Cramer's hands were down. Cramer dropped Nader with a left hook and stood over him kept away by the legs. Cramer dove to guard, two thirty-five. Cramer landed a left elbow. Cramer landed three left elbows. Two fifteen. Nader landed a right elbow from the bottom and blocked one himself. "Let's go Cramer!" the crowd chanted. Cramer landed a right elbow. Another pair to the forehead and a left hand. One thirty-five. Cramer landed a right elbow. A nice one and another to the chin. One fifteen as Cramer passed to half-guard. One minute as Nader regained guard. Cramer landed a right elbow and two more. Another and another. Thirty-five. Cramer landed a right elbow. Another. Fifteen with a left elbow. Cramer landed a right elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 Cramer. "You need this round," Nader's corner told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Nader had a low power stance. Four thirty-five. Nader's hands were low though. Four fifteen. Feeling out here. Four minutes. Nader landed a jab. Cramer landed a counter right. Three thirty-five. Cramer landed another counter right. Nader swung wild. Three fifteen. There was a small mouse under Cramer's right eye. Nader landed a right and another and a left hook. Three minutes. Nader landed a clubbing right and a left hook. Two thirty-five. Nader landed a left hook and rocked Cramer with a right, left hook, right and another and another! Cramer needs to circle out. Two fifteen as Cramer got a double to guard. Two minutes. Cramer was still dazed. Cramer received his second warning for accidental eyepokes and said "sorry." One thirty. One fifteen as the ref called for action. Cramer landed an iffy right elbow. One minute as Cramer landed another iffy right elbow, the ref stood them up. Thirty-five. Nader landed a left hook and Cramer got a big double to guard, well-timed off a missed right from Nader. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Nader but close. Cramer received a third and final warning about eyepokes on his way back to the corner. "You've got to win this round," Cramer's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Nader landed an inside kick. "Let's go, Cramer!" Four thirty-five. Cramer landed a left hook but nothing much behind it. Nader stuffed a single. Four fifteen. Cramer landed a counter right. "Hands up!" Four minutes. Nader landed an inside kick. "Left hand up!" Three thirty-five. Cramer landed a left hook, ate a counter right hook and another, got a good single to half-guard with three fifteen. Three minutes as Nader regained guard. Cramer was bleeding badly from that left-hand cut. "Jeff, tie him up!" Cramer landed a left elbow and another and a right one to the forehead. Two thirty-five left. Cramer landed a right elbow. Nader shoved him off briefly. Two fifteen. Nader landed an upkick. Cramer passed to half-guard. Two minutes as Cramer landed a right elbow. Another short one. One thirty-five. Cramer landed a few good right elbows. Two right hands. One fifteen. "Let's go, Cramer!" One minute. Cramer landed a right and a few right hammerfists. Cramer landed three right elbows. Thirty-five. Cramer landed two rights. Two more rights. Fifteen. Nader worked for a kimura. Cramer defended. Nader regained guard. The third round ended, 10-9 Cramer. 29-28 Cramer IMO. They hugged, all smiles. Nader said that he was going to get a drink with Cramer to celebrate Nader's 30th birthday early. They conversed as they awaited the decision. 30-27 Nader, 29-28 Cramer and... 29-28 for split decision for... Dan Cramer. They had the right winner.